Rise Again
by love2becrazy31
Summary: The Final Battle has happened and the Xiaolin won! Kim, Omi, Raimundo, and Clay have all gone there sperate ways. But what happens when evil rises once again? Will they come together and save the world or will relationships crumble?
1. Chapter 1

_Anything in italics is a flashback_

Enjoy me new story!

* * *

"May the love hidden deep inside your heart find the love waiting in your dreams. May the laughter that you find in your tomorrow wipe away the pain you find in your yesterdays." – Anonyms

* * *

Walking down the snow-covered sidewalks of New York city on a Monday morning was like trying to push past a crowd of paparazzi once they spotted a celebrity- it just doesn't happen. Well, it does just not gracefully. Living in the city these last 2 years has taught me some lessons. One: watch out for people with cell phones. Sometimes they don't pay attention to their surroundings and run into you or step on your foot. So just move out of the way when you see one of these jerks.

Two: never, and I mean NEVER carry anything of value in your pockets, where it can be easily stolen. When someone accidentally 'bumps' into you and puts an arm out to help you like a good citizen should- these people are usually pickpocketers.

AND finally and most importantly number three: never wear high heels if you're running through the crowds because you're late for a business meeting and there's snow on the ground. Because let's face it- the odds of you getting there on time without falling at least once are NOT GOOD.

As I ran as fast as I could with four inch high heels on, the only thought that was in my mind was 'why did I pick today to wear really tall high heels?'

I have to get to my meeting on time today. Keiko and I are meeting with my dad and a few other investors who might be interested in going in on Keiko and I's designing company, "Perfect Fit". My alarm went off a half an hour late today and it barely gave me enough time to get ready. As it is, I had to skip breakfast and I'm starving!

Oh no here comes early morning jogger, Ok slide to the left to get out of the way. As I easily avoided the jogger I grinned to myself, I've become a 'people traffic dodger' expert.

I started walking again, still smiling about me good dodge. I could see the building where I'm suppose to give the sales pitch today, so I picked up my speed. I only have about three minutes till the meeting is supposed to start.

"OOF!" Something suddenly knocked into me causing me to lose my balance and slide on a piece of ice.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as I feel down onto the cold, hard cement pavement.

"Oh god, I got to call you back man. I just ran into to someone and made her fall."

Oh I see. So I ran into some random cell phone talking jerk who wasn't watching where he was going. I think I just might tell him off.

"Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine no thanks to you!" I said in a curt tone.

"I'm so sorry I thought you saw me coming but, apparently not." He said while smiling.

"Excuse me? I didn't see you coming? You ran into me!"

"No I didn't. I saw you and shifted so we wouldn't run into each other but, you didn't shift… so we ran into each other anyway." He said while chuckling.

I realized I was still lying down on the ice. I attempted to get up bringing all my bags with me but once I tried to stand I only slipped again. Gosh this is embarrassing. Especially with him watching my every move.

"Do you need some help getting up?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine so if you could just leave that would be great." I stated while still trying to get up on my own and failing miserably. Man it's slippery.

He ignored me and used one of his arms to steady me and the other arm to pull me up. My bags lay on the ground, scattered around looking like a garbage bag ripped and the contents were on the cement. Man I had a lot of crap. The guy picked up my bags in one easy scoop and handed them to me with a smile. The nerve of him!

"Thanks." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

Apparently he didn't pick up on my sarcastic tone and instead said "No problem, look I'm really sorry about all of this."

"Uh huh" was my short response.

"My name is Ryan by the way." He said with a smile.

"Well, Ryan, I've got to go."

"Wait; let me help you carry those bags. Where are you headed?" He asked curiously.

"I don't need your help, I'm fine. I'm just headed to the building right there." I said while pointing to my destination.

"Oh" Ryan said while sounding defeated. All of the sudden his facial features brighten and he says "Well I've got to make it up to you for making you fall. Maybe we can go out for coffee sometime?"

Oh man I really don't want to go out with this guy. So I say the first thing that pops into my mind.

"I don't think my boyfriend would like that very much," I say while forcing a light laugh, "He's kind of the jealous type."

"Well let me just give you my number and if this jealous boyfriend of yours ever gives you any trouble call me." Ryan says while giving me a suggestive wink.

He pulls out a pen and paper from his pocket and starts to write down his number. I take the time to actually look at him.

He's not bad looking; actually he's kind of cute. He has shaggy light brown hair, that's tossed just the right amount so it doesn't look like he gave it to much attention. His skin is tan, but you can tell it's natural and not some spray tan junk. He's wearing a pair of black dress pants combined with a white button down shirt and a black Northface jacket.

When he looks up again, he's done writing his number down and says with a smile "Here's my cell and house number call anytime."

Oh, he has gorgeous light brown eyes. And his smile is breath taking.

"Thanks." Wow that's all I can think to say how lame.

"Well I better get going" I say.

I start to walk away when I hear him call out to me.

"Hey Wait!"

I turn around and say "Yes?"

"I never caught your name." He says this as a statement but I can see the question in it.

"Kimiko, Kimiko Tohomiko" I say with a smile.

He smiles back at me and says "Well Kimiko Tohomiko, see you around."

I just smile and start walking to the building. I let myself take one peek back to see him. He's still standing where I last saw him; smiling at my retreating form.

* * *

Oh man! My little 'encounter' with Ryan made me ten minutes late for my business meeting. It made me look so unprofessional. But, what can you do? I gave it my all while delivering are goals and plans for 'Perfect Fit' and I think the investors were impressed. Keiko certainly wasn't though.

"_I assure you ladies and gentle man that Kimiko will be here momentarily. I'm so sorry that you've had to wait this long."_

_I burst through the doors just as I heard Keiko saying an apology. _

"_Hello everyone!" I say in a cheerful mood. "I'm so sorry for making you wait. Let me just set up my laptop for the presentation while Keiko hands you this pamphlet with some of the charts and graphs in it."_

_As I looked up from the spot I was setting up my laptop, I caught Keiko's eyes. She studied mine for a moment then shot me a questioning look. She can obviously tell something was up and wanted the details, but this was no time to explain to her about Ryan. So I shot her one of my 'I'll tell you about it later' glances. She nodded her head quickly so only I could see and then sat down._

_I opened up my presentation and began "Ladies and Gentlemen, I can assure you that Perfect Fit is not only about creating a look that's stylish and comfortable, it's also about price. Let's face the facts that the economy is in trouble. No one is going to buy a 100 dollar shirt right now. So if you could open your pamphlet to page 2 and look at graph number 4…. (A/N: I'll spare you the details of Kim's long presentation lol) _

Keiko is definitely not going to forget to ask me about why I was so late. So right now, I'm waiting for her to burst into my apartment, unannounced, demanding to hear what's up. I got up from the couch I was sitting on to go make some popcorn. After it was done popping I headed for the couch, sat down, and turned on the TV. 25 most unbelievable survivor stories is on, so I decided to watch it.

When it was done to number 13, which was about some guy who was skydiving and his parachute didn't work, Keiko burst through my front door.

"Well are you going to explain why you were like 15 minutes late for our meeting??" she asked impatiently.

"Um I was only TEN minutes late." I said smugly, while trying to distract her.

"Oh whatever, don't try to change the subject. Why were you so late? I saw the look in your eyes. You weren't just late because you woke up later. Something happened in between the time you left the house and got to the meeting…. But what?"

Keiko had this look of vagueness and deep concentration on her face like she was trying to solve some kind of murder mystery. And it looked so ridiculous that I burst out laughing.

Keiko scowled and said "What are you laughing at?"

"The look on you.. Your f-f-face, haha it's priceless." I said while holding my sides because they hurt from laughing so much.

Keiko just scoffed and said "Well I'm glad I could make you laugh."

After another three minutes went by my laughter died down and Keiko jumped at the chance to talk.

"Kim! I CAN'T FIGUIRE OUT WHY YOU HAD THAT LOOK! JUST PLEASE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

I sighed and said "Alright, fine, just calm down."

She gave a little squeal of joy and obliged to my requirement. She sat down on the couch, hands folded in her lap, and a deadpan expression was pasted on her face. She wasn't fooling me though. I knew her well enough that even though she had no expression on her face, there was a bundle of questions going around in her mind.

"Alright," I started, "I was walking, no running, down the sidewalk this morning to get to the meeting; and it was really crowded."

"Well Duh! It's always crowded in the morning!"

"Hey! No interruptions!"

"Sorry…. Continue please."

"I was going over my rules of how to 'successfully dodge people who might run into you' in my head." She snorted at this because personally she thought my rules were bogus. But, they've never let me down! (Well not until today.)

I gave her a look and continued "There was a jogger coming my way, so I moved and then while I was moving a guy on a cell phone bumped into me!"

"Then what happened?" She asked.

**(A/N: Kim is just going to repeat every single detail of what I wrote earlier to Keiko, so to save time, I'm going to skip rewriting it. But if you forgot what happened just scroll back up. Thanks for understanding!)**

Keiko just sat there after I was done telling her what happened. I gave her a few seconds to let it sink in then I counted down till she was going to start asking questions. 5…4…3…2…1…

"So why exactly did you lie to Ryan about having a jealous boyfriend?"

"Because I don't want to go out with him." I stated simply with a shrug.

"Why? You said he was good looking!"

"I just don't! Ok?" I said getting a little annoyed.

Keiko's facial expression changed from one of curiosity to concern.

"Kim.. You haven't gone out with a guy in 2 years. He hasn't been in touch with you. He hasn't tried to call, or email, or even send a letter. I think it's time you forget about him."

"I..I.." Dang Keiko caught me off guard.

"Kim I know you care about him.. A lot, but it's been two years."

" I..I… know but what if he contacts me.. and I'm in another relationship… I just want to wait a little longer for him."

"Kimiko, if he hasn't contacted you yet… do you think he ever will?"

I was silent. What did she expect me to say? 'Okay Keiko I'll give up on Raimundo, the love of my life, for a guy I don't even know!' Um I don't think so.

"I'm sorry Kim, but it's time you move on. You've got to live each day like its last, and live life to its fullest. And waiting for him to come to you.. It's not living life." Keiko said with sympathy. "I've got to go now, but just think about going out with Ryan."

Keiko walked over to me and gave me a hug. Then she turned around, walked to the door, and with one last look, left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright! So I know I said this is going to be a Rai/Kim story… and I promise you it will be one! Raimundo is just not going to be there for the first 1 or 2 chapters.

Each new chapter will have a quote about love or life. So if you have a favorite love/life quote that you want to be in the beginning of a chapter leave a review or Private Message me it.

So thanks for reading the first chapter and I hoped you liked it!

Review and tell me your thoughts!


	2. Decision

_Anything in italics is a flashback_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride – If Today Was Your Last Day, Nickelback

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being alone stinks. Being alone with a raging battle of thoughts and questions in your mind REALLY STINKS. The big question in my head: Is Keiko right? Should I move on and forget about Raimundo?

I guess I should tell you what happened after the final battle.

_I looked around the battle field; many emotions flashing across my face. Shock, hurt, happiness, and joy. We've won, we are victorious! It was the most amazing accomplishment ever and yet the most disastrous lose yet. We have won over all, but so many warriors were either badly hurt or killed. _

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw a big yellow head. I turned around and saw Omi helping up an injured monk. I'm so glad the little guy made it out okay; he's like a brother to me. I turned away from Omi, satisfied that he was okay, and continued looking for my friends. I spotted Clay limping back to the temple. Despite a few bruises, and the bad foot, he looked okay. Finally I found Raimundo sitting on the ground looking exhausted. I started to walk over to him to see if he was okay._

"_Hey Rai, are you okay?" _

_He looked up at me , gave a sad smile, and said "I'm alright Kim, how are you?"_

" _A few scrapes and scratches but nothing major."_

"_Good, I'm glad you didn't get badly hurt. A lot of the good guys did. You know we won the war, but somehow it just doesn't feel like a complete victory." He said with sadness in every note of his voice. _

" _I know what you mean Rai, I really do. I feel the same way. We won, but so many people lost their lives or are injured." _

_Raimundo mumbled something but I couldn't comprehend a word of it. So, I said " Rai you need to speak up I can't understand you."_

" _I said," he began loudly, " that I'm glad that you didn't get hurt because I wouldn't know what to do without you." He finished in a lower tone. _

_He continued on "Kim, sometimes it feels like you're the only one out here that I can relate to. I feel as though I can tell you something and you won't judge me. I can let my feelings poor out and you'll understand. I feel comfortable around you."_

_I know I should say something but I can't think if anything to say. Rai took this as a sign to continue._

" _Sometimes, you really frustrate me. But, before you say something, because I know you were about to…"_

_He's right, I was. _

" _It's not always something that you do that frustrates me. When I'm bored, I find myself thinking about how pretty your hair is, or how cute you look when you're mad. And it irritates me because I don't know why I'm thinking of you."_

_I think maybe I have an idea. And I think I like it! Wow I'm giggling in my head like I'm a little school girl._

"_And after I meditated I think I know why I think of you so much. I.."_

"_Yes Rai, You…"_

" _I think I like you Kimiko as more than a friend." He ended his little speech with his eyes closed and sounding embarrassed. _

_That's a first, Rai embarrassed. He likes me as more than a friend! OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

"_Okay, I can see you don't feel the same way since you're laughing and all that…. So just forget this ever happened." Rai said sounding defeated._

"_NO!" I yelled a little too loudly. Rai jumped a little at my sudden outburst but nodded for me to say what's on my mind. _

"_Rai, I was laughing because it's ironic. The whole time I've known you I've always thought you were cute, but I never thought you would feel the same way. I've been trying to make myself not like you as much as I do. But now that you say you like me… well I just have to laugh at myself for not telling you how I felt." I finished smiling._

"_So," Rai started slowly, "So you do like me?" _

"_Yes." "So then you wouldn't mind if I did this?"_

_I was confused at what he said. What did he mean by do this? I got my answer when I felt his soft lips touch mine. At first I was shocked, then I started to kiss him back. He pulled back away and I pouted._

_He started to laugh at the expression on my face and then he had his signature smirk plastered on his face._

"_So was I the best kisser ever?" He teased._

"_I've had better." I teased back. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So that's what happened after the final battle. We stayed at the temple a little longer, but after awhile there was nothing left to do. So Master Fung told us that we could leave the temple, and continue with the lives we had. I remember the day we were all packed and it was time for goodbyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Master Fung looked at all of us, true sorrow evident in his eyes. His tone carried authority but you could tell he was sad "Do you remember the day when you first came to the temple?" He paused, saw us nod, then continued. " You were all so different that it was almost unbelievable that you had to come together to protect the world against evil. But, you all proved me wrong, proved everyone who ever doubted you wrong. You came together, four entirely different individuals, and defeated the evil that stood in the way. You were there for each other, protected each other, and finally, grew with each other. You created bonds and strengthened them. When it looked like there was no way good would prevail, it did because you all worked together and found a solution. So what I am saying is I am proud of you, my students. You're unique and different but I am so very honored that I got to teach you." Master Fung ended with a genuine smile. _

_As Master Fung finished his speech, I felt my eyes start to water. I know the guys will think it's weak but I can't help it! That speech was beautiful!_

"_Kimiko, are you crying?" Asked Clay_

"_No of course I'm not." But my voice was shaky and everyone could tell I was lying. " Okay yes I am. Master Fung your speech was heart-felt and full of emotion! I can't help but cry! I'm going to miss you guys so much!" I said my voice cracking at the most random parts. _

"_WAHHHHHHHH!!!" Omi cried out._

" _Omi you okay little buddy?" Clay asked. " Noooooo!!!! I'm going to miss everyone! Clay because who will ever teach me how to use a lasso. Raimundo because he is my slang teacher! AND K..Ki..Kimiko because we will no longer be able to play goo zombies!" _

"_We're going to miss you too buddy." Clay said._

_I looked over at Rai. He hadn't said anything- and that's really unusual for Raimundo. He had his head hung low, staring at the floor. He looked so sad. _

" _Rai? Are you okay?" _

_He slowly looked up and said " I don't know. I think I'm just going to miss you guys." _

_I was about to say more when Master Fung cut me off and said " I think Dojo is ready to take you all to your destinations." _

_Master Fung stood up straight and bowed to us. We all bowed back. _

_One by one we said goodbye to Master Fung._

"_Goodbye Master Fung. I promise I'll write to you." I said as I gave the old man a hug. He gently hugged me back and said " I look forward to your letters Kimiko." _

_Before I could start crying again I turned to leave. Raimundo was the last to say goodbye to Master Fung and as I was walking away I could hear the conversation._

" _Master Fung, thank you for everything. For believing in me, for teaching me, and for showing me to believe in myself." Raimundo said. _

"_Raimundo, I will always remember you. You have been one of my best students and you remind me of myself. " _

_I couldn't see Master Fung but I could hear the smile in his voice. _

" _I made the right decision when I choose you as leader. No one else could have done the job. "_

"_Thank you Master Fung. You've been like a father to me. Goodbye."_

_I could hear Raimundo start to walk away when I heard Master Fung call to him one last time._

"_Oh and Raimundo." " Yes Master Fung?" " Never forget that you'll always be the leader. Be aware of your surroundings. Be one with your element. Listen to the wind; because evil is never truly gone." "What do I do if I ever face evil again?" Rai asked _

" _You'll know what to do when the time comes."_

_I could hear the retreating footsteps of Master Fung as he entered the temple. Walking towards Dojo, I couldn't help but ponder over Master Fung's last words to Raimundo. _

_I climbed onto Dojo and took a seat behind Clay. Shortly after I sat down, Raimundo popped a squat behind me and then we were in the air. Everyone was silent. Probably thinking about the same thing I am. How this might be there last ride on dojo- ever. Suddenly Clay started to speak " I think we should all go around and say what were going to do now that our days of fighting are over." _

" _I think that's a great idea Clay!" I said with a smile. " Omi, why don't you go first!" _

"_Okay. Well I am going over to Master Monk Guans temple to train the new students. Then after a few years I believe I will start my own temple. A temple were I am the master and the best teacher ever! My temple and the students in it will be strong and invincible." Omi finished with a proud smile on his face. _

_I think Clay, Raimundo, and I are too sad to say a sarcastic remark about Omi's ego. So we all just smiled and nodded are heads approvingly at Omi's dream._

"_Kimiko? How about you , what are you going to do?" Clay asked. _

"_I think I'm going to start my own fashion line. I'll design the clothes myself. I bet all the celebrity's will want to wear my clothes. I'll be rich and famous." I finished. _

_I liked my idea more and more as it went over in my head. But I'm being self absorbed. This is us time not me time. _

"_That's a mighty fine dream Kimiko. I wish I could do something amazing like you are going to do. Clay said._

_Is it just me or does clay seem really sad? "Clay, why can't you have a dream?" _

"_Well my daddy said when I was done being a warrior and savin' the world that I had to go back to Texas and take over the family ranch."_

"_Is that what you want to do Clay?" I asked curiously. "Well I don't mind taking over the ranch. I'm even kind of proud to be able to do it. But, it would be nice to travel a little bit and find a girl of my own."_

_I smiled an understanding smile at Clay. I know he really wants a girlfriend. _

" _Well how bout' you Rai?" Clay asked nodding for Raimundo to tell his vision. _

"_Well I'm going back to Brazil. I would really like it if I could start my own surf shop. Or maybe teach people how to surf. I'm not sure yet." Rai said. _

_After Raimundo finished everyone was quiet again. We were getting close to dropping off Omi at Master Monk Guan's temple. _

"_I CAN"T BELIEVE IT"S OVER." Raimundo suddenly screamed. _

"_I can't believe we might not see each other anymore. I can't believe there's no more training, or Master Fung, or fighting evil. I just can't believe it. And I don't want to leave you guys. You're my best friends."_

"_We all feel the same way Raimundo. But there's nothing left for us at the temple. It's time to get back to real life." I said sadly. _

_The look on Raimundo's face after what I said was heart-breaking. I wish I wouldn't have said anything and just stayed quiet. But me and my big mouth, always getting into trouble. _

"_We're here kids." Dojo said quietly._

After Omi was gone, Raimundo wouldn't talk to me anymore. I didn't know what I had done to make him mad. When we arrived in China, my destination at the time, he didn't even look at me. I don't think he knew how much pain and confusion he made me feel.

I mean one minute he kisses me, the next he doesn't even look at me. He just frustrates me to this day! 2 years later, he still bugs me!

I'm starting to get really mad and angry and my frustration over Rai is over the top! I can feel hot tears running down my face and I know the answer to my question.

I get off the couch and run to my bedroom. I look for my purse that I used this morning, and find it on my dresser. I open it up and take out two things. My cell phone and a small piece of paper with digits on it.

I flip the phone open and start typing in digits. Once I'm done I put the small blackberry phone to my ear, and hear it dialing. After a minute or so I hear an answer

"Hello Ryan speaking."

I clear my throat and then say "Hey Ryan, this is Kimiko, from this morning."

"Oh yes, Kimiko, Kimiko Tohomiko." He says sounding happy.

"I was just calling to ask you out to coffee maybe, tomorrow morning."

"I don't know Kimiko, won't your over protective boyfriend not like that?" He asked in a teasing tone.

I smiled and said "No in fact he's overjoyed that I'm going out."

"Well alright then it's a date."

I smiled, said goodbye to Ryan, hung up the phone, and then went to bed feeling accomplished.

* * *

Ok so I'm an awful updater! You have a right to be mad at me because I updated so late!!

Also wanted to apologize for almost having the whole chapter in a flashback mode. But, I thought it was necessary in the story!

Those of you who read my other story_** Realizations **_know I'm awful at remembering to put a disclaimer! Haha as you can tell by last chapter I forgot but here's one now

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN XIALION SHOWDOWN**! (If I did I think we would all know that Rai and Kim would be together)

Ok so REVIEW!

Promise I will be better about updating!


	3. Encounters

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN **

**NORMAL POV**

Bright rays of fresh sunshine shined threw the cracked shades of Kimiko's room. Kim laid lazily on her bed, in a big t shirt and a pair of cotton shorts. She was really comfortable and didn't feel like getting up yet. As she lay in her bed she thought "Today is my coffee date with Ryan."

She was proud of herself of having moved on from Raimundo. But there was still that little pang of sadness in her heart that was telling her that she still loved the dragon of wind. But she just ignored the feeling and kept reminding herself that he would've come for her if he really cared.

Reluctantly, she removed her cozy, pink comforter and got up to stretch. She didn't realize how cold it was until the warm blanket was off of her. She quickly decided that a nice, long, hot shower was in order. She grabbed her fuzzy light blue rob and headed towards the bathroom.

Turning the dial to the **H**, she removed her clothing and stepped in. The warm water immediately soothed her and her mind began to drift. She remembered the time at the temple when Raimundo had thought it would be 'funny' to replace her shampoo with honey. After attempting to rinse her hair of the dreaded honey she had got Raimundo back by putting blonde hair dye in his shampoo. He was furious with her, complaining that his god like looks were ruined. Truthfully, she hadn't thought he looked bad. He didn't look as good as he had with brown hair, but he hadn't looked BAD. She offered to dye his hair back to brown on the condition that he wouldn't mess with her hair products anymore. He agreed as long as she didn't mess with his.

Kimiko sighed. She missed all the good times at the temple. She grabbed the bottle of shampoo and snapped open the cap. The vanilla scent flooded the area and Kimiko smiled. She loved the smell of vanilla. So did Raimundo- it's his favorite. Not that she cared about him anymore.

Kim quickly finished washing her hair, turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. She put her warm robe around her and tied it. She walked over to the mirror and wiped of all the steam. Kim Glanced at the clock – it was 7:45! She had taken a 45 minute shower! Kim quickly grabbed a comb and started to detangle the wad of knots she called hair. She was going to meet Ryan at 9:00 at _Starbucks_, so she would have to really hurry if she wanted to make herself look presentable.

20 minutes later, she had her hair all done. It was in a high pony with the ends curled. She ran over to her closet and threw open the door. Today was suppose to be cold, so she would have to dress warmly, but cute. She picked out a pair of skinny jeans, a plain light blue short sleeve shirt, and a cute black vest. She quickly threw on her close but thought it needed a little something more. So she went to her closet and picked out a really cute black scarf that was designed by none other than herself. For her shoes she picked a pair of black _Uggs_. She decided she would wear one of her line's new winter coats for her jacket.

She went into her bathroom to do her makeup. First she applied light blue sparkly eye shadow. Then she put on black mascara, and to finish off the look a little blush and a light coat of clear lip gloss.

She took one last look at herself in the mirror and left her apartment.

* * *

**Kimikos POV**

Oh my gosh! I'm like ten minutes late! So much for a good first impression. Now, where is Ryan?

I looked around the crowded coffee shop and quickly found Ryan, looking as cute as ever! He was looking down reading today's paper, so he didn't notice when I walked up to him.

"Hey" I said.

He looked up, surprised at first, but once he saw me his face broke out into a grin.

"Hey Kimiko!"

"I'm so sorry I'm late." I said embarrassed.

"No problem. You were worth waiting for. You look really pretty." He said while looking me up and down.

I blushed and said "Thanks. You're not bad yourself."

He smirked a little and replied "I try."

That smirk…. Who does he remind me of when he smirks? Oh that's right Raimundo. Raimundo smirks a lot.

"Well, do you want to go order?" I asked. "Sure," he said, "let's go."

We got up, and walked over to where the line started. There were about five people ahead of us.

"Wow, this place is jam packed in the morning." I said. " Ya, well most people need a morning coffee to make it through the day. Myself included." Ryan said while smiling

I laughed a little at his joke then looked up at the menu.

"What are you getting?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Hmm. I don't know yet. What do you usually get?" I asked him.

"I'm getting the peppermint mocha twist." He stated. "It's my favorite. Have you ever tried it?"

Eww no I hate peppermint. But I can't say that aloud, I don't want to come off as a jerk.

" Ya! I've tried it! Yum Yum! It's one of my favorites!" I lied

"Oh are you going to get it?"

"Well I would but I just had it yesterday." I lied again

Man I'm not getting off to a good start in the honesty department of this relationship.

"I think I'm going to get the Vanilla Latte. The Vanilla Latte is my favorite drink here." I said smile.

He frowned a little and said "Oh, I don't really like vanilla."

"Oh" was all I could say.

Ok first this guy loves peppermint and then hates vanilla! What is with his taste buds?!

When we finally got our drinks and sat down at the table, it was a little quite at first.

"So where do you work?" I asked.

"Oh I work at a bank. I'm a teller. Kind of a lame job, I know."

"Well I think it's a very nice job." I said.

"You're probably just saying that to try to not look like a jerk. But it's ok. I know my job is lame." He laughed a little.

Ok so his job was a little lame but I'm not going to tell him that either. So instead I changed the subject.

"It's so cold out today! Sometimes I hate the snow! Don't you wish it could be summer all the time?"

" Well I have mixed feelings," He said while smiling, " I love the summer because we get to go to the beach, but I love the winter because of the hot chocolate."

"Those are good reasons to have mixed feelings. So I guess I can't be mad at you for not agreeing with me." I flirted

" Good, cause I don't know what I would do if a pretty lady like you was mad at me."

This guy is a charmer that's for sure.

" I have to say I'm a little shocked that you called me, especially since you have a boyfriend." " To tell you the truth I don't have a boyfriend. I use to." " Then why did you tell me that you had a boyfriend?" Ryan asked.

"It's complicated" I sighed

" Well I'll try to keep up." He smiled and nodded for me to start talking.

I just sat there for a minute contemplating if I should spill out my feelings to this guy I barely know. What the heck, why not.

"Long story short, I've liked him since I was little. We went to", I shouldn't tell him about the temple, " the same school together. I took me awhile to realize that I loved him, but once I did he was all I could think about. By the end of.. school… he recognized that he liked me too. So we kissed and sparks flew. I thought that we were going out as boyfriend and girlfriend. But, apparently I was wrong. When it was time to leave the school, because we graduated, he didn't talk to me at all. It appeared that he was mad at me. When he dropped me off he didn't hug me or kiss me or even say goodbye. And I haven't heard from him since. It broke my heart the day he left without saying goodbye, and I believe that my heart is still broken."

"Ok that is really complicated."

"Sorry I shouldn't have told you all of that on our first date." I said regretting that I ever told him the story.

"No, No it's good that you told me all of this. It seems like you needed to let it all out. Do you want my advice?" He asked offering a small smile.

"Sure" I smiled back.

" I think you need to find someone to pick up the broken pieces of your life and glue them back together. You need to find someone that you can love again. Someone that well love you back and take care of you. Because, truthfully your love life is more messed up than Lindsey Lohans!"

" Wow you were so deep and emotional until that lame joke at the end!" I said laughing.

He laughed then said " No but I'm serious"

"Ok Ryan, I'll think about your advice." I smiled, truly promising to myself that later I would think about his suggestion.

"So was he a good kisser?"

" I wouldn't know Keiko, we didn't kiss."

I got home a couple of hours ago and Keiko has been probing me for details on my date for the last 20 minutes.

"You didn't kiss? Did he try to kiss you and you denied him?"

"No! We hugged when it was time to go. Nothing else besides him promising to call me happened."

"Hmm no kiss, well he's not a ladies' man then."

" How about we just let the topic of kissing go?" I asked getting annoyed with my best friend.

"Fine. I'm just excited that you finally went on a date! It has been so long!"

" I know, I took your advice about living in the moment and decided that I can't wait any longer."

" Good, I'm so proud of you! My little Kimi is growing up so fast." Keiko joked around.

"You're hilarious." I said sarcastically.

I went over to my ipod player and flipped it on. The song _Into The Night _started to play.

_Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above  
That could save me from hell_

Keiko continued to talk " Kim I was think about some new designs for 'Perfect Fit"

_She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
_

"Really? Well tell me about them."

_There were drums in the air  
As she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_

"Well I sketched them already so I was thinking we could get together tomorrow and go over them."

" Ya that sounds fine where do you want to meet up?" I asked.

The doorbell suddenly rang. I got up from my bed and made my way towards the door.

Keiko continued talking " How about we meet at like my house or your house?"

I opened the door to find a man turned around facing the opposite way of the door, as if contemplating if waiting for me to answer was a good idea."

"Or maybe we should go out to eat and look at them." Keiko said.

The man finally turned around.

I gasped.

"Kim? Kim? Are you okay? Kim!?" Keiko said trying to get me to answer her.

I finally said " I'm going to have to call you back Keiko." And I hung up.

The two of us stood facing each other, neither of us saying anything. Then finally he couldn't take the silence anymore and said "Kim, I think we need to talk. Can I come in?"

I just nodded my head and moved to the side. He walked in and took a seat on my couch.

I shut the door, walked over to the couch, took a seat, and said " Raimundo."

_And we sang a, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away_

_And we danced on into the night_

_

* * *

_I feel awful about not updating this! I kind of forgot about it! But I will not give up on this story so stick with me! I'd like to thank _**Candy1243**__, _who left a review that reminded me about this story! So thanks sooo much _**Candy1243**_ for reviewing! This chapter was dedicated to you!

Reviews are always appreciated and loved :)

- love2becrazy31


	4. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

Kimiko's POV

We sat there in silence, me staring at him, his eyes looking at the floor, around the apartment, out the window, anywhere but my eyes. Time seemed to fly by, 1 minute, 2 minutes, 5 minutes…. We could have been there for 10 minutes for all I knew. I couldn't help but stare at Raimundo; he had changed a lot in 2 years. He was wearing a pair of lightly faded jeans with a red and black plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and to finish of the look a pair of black and white DC shoes. His hair grew and was now shaggy looking. I could tell he had grown taller and his muscles had developed too. In other words, Raimundo looked adorable and absolutely irresistible. But, I can't think about that, who knows maybe he has a girlfriend.

I was still looking him over when he finally looked up at me. He hesitated as if he was afraid to talk then a determined look crossed his eyes and he said "You have a nice apartment."

I suddenly got angry. He hadn't seen me in 2 years. When we had departed he didn't say one word to me , not even a goodbye, and now he comes to my house and says 'you have a nice apartment'!

" Really Raimundo. I haven't seen you in 2 years and all you can say is ' you have a nice apartment.' Not a ' how are you' or ' you look nice' or maybe, and this is my favorite option ' I'm sorry!'

I was screaming at him and instead of him looking upset or sorry he smirked at my reaction, He FREAKING smirked! Was he trying to piss me off?

"Same old Kimiko. Still can't control your temper." He said while smiling.

" If I remember correctly I wasn't the only one who couldn't control my temper." I said with a smirk.

" Yes I did have a temper but I'm working on it. But let's not reflect on the past I came here for something important."

"Well what could you possibly need from me? You need money don't you? You're only here because you couldn't find a job and you need my help." I said only half serious.

"Well you're partly right," he said

I smirked off course I was right.

" I do need your help, but not financially."

"Well then what is it?" I asked getting impatient.

Instead of answering my question Raimundo stayed silent, his eyes suddenly looked far away as if he was thinking about a memory. " Do you remember what Master Fung said to me when we were leaving the temple?" he asked.

"Oh well I don't know he said it to you not to me" I lied.

" Don't lie to me Kim, I knew you were listening when we were talking." He said mater-of-factly.

"Ok fine, yes I do. He told you to listen to the wind. I think he also said something about evil never truly is gone." I said trying to recall Master Fung's words from so long ago.

"That's exactly what he said. And for these two years I've been doing exactly that."

" What do you mean?" I asked.

" I've been training. I've really become one with my element. During one of my training sessions, while I was meditating. The wind told me something."

I was so confused and anxious to ask what he meant by ' the wind told me something.' But, I knew it was best to stay silent and let him continue.

" There were these little whispers saying things like ' evil has returned' or the ' witch has risen' and much more. This leads me to think that maybe someone opened the puzzle book and set Wuya free.

An involuntary gasp escaped my lips. "Who do you think let her out?"

" I honestly don't know. It could be Jack or Katnappe or it could be someone completely new." Raimundo replied solemnly.

"Well what are you going to do?" I asked.

" That's what I came here for. I'm getting everyone back together and we are going to travel to the temple to talk to Master Fung and Dojo."

"Getting everyone together? How are you going to do that?"

" I already did. I went to Omi first and told him to meet at the temple tomorrow around five, which is when we should get there. Then I went to Clay in Texas and told him the same thing I told Omi."

"They just agreed? They didn't question you're judgment? They just dropped everything that they were working on and headed for the temple?" I asked. I couldn't believe that they would because I didn't know if I could.

" Well no, it did take some convincing. Omi questioned my judgment. He didn't believe that the wind could tell me something like this. So I reversed our roles and asked Omi if he ever felt his element speaking to him and if he was in my position would he want me to believe him or kick him to the curb. After I gave him some time to think he told me yes he would support me. Clay, on the other hand, didn't want to leave behind everything that he had worked for in the last 2 years. Did you know he had a fiancée? Well, he didn't want to leave her behind. But after I talked to him about Wuya causing harm to her or his family he agreed. So my answer to your many questions is no, everyone did not just drop what they were doing or question my judgment, because they did. It took my time and commitment to get them to come. And I expect that it will take much MORE time and commitment to get you to come with me to the temple." Raimundo finished.

I stayed quiet, my eyes focused on the ground, thinking about everything that Raimundo had just said. He sounded sincere and determined. Like he knew he had to get me to go, either calmly or by force. So who was I to say no? But could I say yes after all the pain he caused me? He hasn't even apologized yet.

I could feel his eyes on me. I looked up. He was intensely staring at me. His gorgeous eyes burning a hole through me. I knew my answer.

"Yes."

He looked confused like he didn't know what I was saying yes to. " Do you mean yes to coming to the temple?" he asked.

" Yes." I said once again.

He looked shocked. As if he was expecting me to lash out at him. Well I had news for him. I grew up.

" That's great Kim. You don't know how thankful I am." He said smiling.

" Yeah whatever but let's get something straight. Okay?"

He nodded his head.

" I'm not coming with you because you want me too or asked me too. I'm coming because if I don't the people I actually care about might be in danger and I don't want them to get hurt. So me saying yes had nothing to do with you. Got it?" I said rudely.

I didn't care if it sounded harsh or mean. He hurt me so badly. So why couldn't he feel just an ounce of the pain I felt.

Hurt flashed all over Raimundo's expression and I almost felt guilty for what I said. But I didn't take it back. I meant what I stated and he needed to know that so I kept my gaze hard and cold.

"I understand Kim. You're doing this for everyone but me, I get it."

" Good. Why don't you stay the night here and we will leave for the temple in the morning."

I didn't know how we were going to get there but I was definitely not ready to go right now.

" Ya ok that sounds good." He said.

I went to the closet and pulled out a blanket and an extra pillow. "You can sleep on the couch tonight. What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Around 6 am."

This shocked me, Raimundo was never one to get up early. " So will you get me up around 5:30 Kim?" he asked.

"Ya sure. I have to go pack though. Goodnight Raimundo." I said.

" Goodnight Kim."

I woke up the next morning at 5 am. I wanted to get up a half an hour earlier than Raimundo so I could shower without any disturbances. Because, let's face it; Raimundo has matured but I wouldn't put it past him to pull a prank.

I grabbed what I needed and headed towards the bathroom. I locked the door and turned the shower on, moving the dial all the way to the H side. It might be burning hot for most people, but for the dragon of fire, it is perfect.

15 minutes later I was out of the shower and drying off. I took a comb and started to untangle the mess I call my hair. Once I finished I took out the blow dryer and switched it on. My mind started to drift as I was drying my hair.

I wonder what caused Rai to feel like evil was back. Oh my gosh I'm going to see Clay and Omi again! They must have changed, after 2 years they had to. I had no idea that Clay was engaged.

I felt my hair to find out that it was dry. So I headed to my bedroom to get dressed. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a simple long sleeve dark red shirt. Obviously this was to plain for me. So I took out my white scarf with little sequins embedded on the ends. To finish off my outfit I put on a white knit cap and a pair of gym shoes, I needed a comfy pair of shoes because I knew we would be walking. I applied a little makeup, mascara and lip gloss, and headed to the living room, where Rai had slept.

But, when I got there I was surprised to see Raimundo already up, watching the morning news.

"Hey Rai, I'm surprised to see you up."

" Oh well I heard the shower going so I got up" he said while not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Do you need to shower still? You can use the shower in my room."

" Thanks Kim, that'd be great" he said finally removing his eyes from the TV to look up and smile at me.

" Okay well I left you towels in there and feel free to use anything of mine. I'll start breakfast while you're in there, waffles ok?" I asked

" Waffles are perfect." He stated simply while walking away.

I sat down to watch the weather and heard the shower start shortly after. So I decided to head for the kitchen to start our waffles.

**Raimundo's POV**

"Waffles are perfect" I said while starting to walk away.

I thought that this would be a lot more awkward than it is, considering I haven't talked to Kim in 2 years. But, surprisingly when I saw her, things just clicked and I went back the days at the temple, when we were all still together.

I turned on the water and placed the towel so it would be easy to reach when I got out later. Then I removed my clothes and stepped in. I was immediately drenched in the warm soothing water. It was relaxing and I can tell this will probably be one of the last relaxing days I'll have in awhile.

Darn! I forgot to bring my shampoo. Well I guess I am going to have to use Kimiko's. I grabbed the nearest bottle and popped the top open. The vanilla scent floated out. I lifted the bottle to my nose and took a big sniff. I love the scent of vanilla, it reminds me of Kimiko.

Kimiko, who was probably done with making breakfast by now. I better hurry, I don't want to get her upset this early in the morning. Or do I? She was always cute when she was angry, why did she think I pulled all those pranks?

I finished rinsing the shampoo from my hair, and stepped out of the shower. The cold air sent shivers through my body and I quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my waist.

"Oh shit!"

I forgot to bring my clothes in! They're in my backpack by the sofa. Ok well I guess I better go get them.

I stepped out of the bathroom and into the Kim's bedroom. I opened her door and looked around the corner. No one was there, good. I didn't want Kim to think I was purposely stepping on her carpet soaking wet, I'm a changed guy, sorta.

I stepped out in the hall and practically ran to the sofa and grabbed my bag. I turned around and started walking down the hall while looking over my shoulder to make sure Kim wasn't around. When I was sure she wasn't there I picked up my pace and finally looked forward when SMACK!

I ran straight into something! I lost my balance and fell to the ground, pulling the object with me. When I finally hit the ground I heard Kim talking.

" Oh my gosh why are you naked?!"

Oh crap I ran into Kim and she was currently lying on my chest.

" AND why are you wet?!"

'AH sorry Kim! Why don't you get off of me and I'll explain!" I said embarrassingly

I quickly explained what happened when and instead of being forgiving she was mad!

"Well watch where you're going!" She snapped

"Well it's not like you didn't see me coming! You know what, I bet you planed this! You wanted to run into me so you could feel me up! Am I right Kim? Cause I think I am" I yelled losing my temper.

"No you airhead! I had my I pod in and I couldn't hear you and then I had my eyes closed cause I was dancing to the song and walking and you know what? I don't have to explain myself! Just go and dry off so we can eat breakfast!"

"Fine!" I snapped, leaving right away.

That girl has one fiery temper.

Okay so I am trying to decide how to do the next chapter. Should Kim and Rai be at the temple already? Or should they have to sit through an awkward plane ride together? Leave a review or PM me what you think! I always appreciate reviews! More reviews= happy author which = faster update! :)

Also what movie do you think inspired the scene of Kim and Rai running into each other?

-love2becrazy31


End file.
